1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a module array and a lighting apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, bulbs or fluorescent lamps are frequently used for indoor or outdoor lighting. These bulbs or fluorescent lamps problematically require frequent replacement due to a relatively short lifespan thereof. In addition, conventional fluorescent lamps deteriorate over time, thus suffering from a gradual reduction in the intensity of illumination.
To solve the above problems, various shapes of lighting modules using Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have been developed because light emitting diodes exhibit excellent control efficiency, rapid responsiveness, high photoelectric conversion efficiency, long lifespan, low power consumption and high brightness and may be used to provide mood lighting.
Light emitting diodes are semiconductor devices that convert electric energy into light. Such light emitting diodes have several advantages, such as low power consumption, semipermanent lifespan, rapid responsiveness, safety and eco-friendly properties, as compared to conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lamps, incandescent bulbs, etc. For this reason, replacement of conventional light sources with light emitting diodes is being performed, and light emitting diodes are increasingly being used as light sources of indoor and outdoor lighting devices, such as various liquid crystal display devices, electronic display boards, street lights, etc.
Such light emitting devices are fabricated in the form of a light emitting device module for convenience of assembly and protection against external shock and moisture.
The light emitting device module, however, problematically generates extreme heat due to high integration density of light emitting devices.